FA00030
//April 4// 翌日。 The next day. カメラと『１０８の秘密』を持って外に出た。 I head outside with my camera and the "108 secrets" pamphlet. まずは、手近な撮影ポイントから。 First of all, there's a nearby photographing point. //cut to Hosaka tree// 寮の裏手に来た。 I reach the back of the dorm. そこには、見上げるような大木があった。 I look up at the big tree there. //TLC pls// //Older line felt better// 春だというのに葉がない。 Even though it's spring, the tree has no leaves. ……枯れてる？ ...Is it dying? 冊子には『穂坂ケヤキ（ほさかけやき）』という、たいそうな名前が書かれていた。 The pamphlet calls it "Hosaka tree", a good name in my opinion. //i don't see how it's exaggerating, so i'll adjust the original TL --Frank// なんでも、不治の病に冒された少女の魂が宿っており、願いを叶えてくれるらしい。 According to this, the spirit of a young girl who died from a terminal illness resides in this tree, and now it can grant wishes. そんな立派なものには見えないが、とりあえずシャッターを切った。 I don't see anything special though, but I'll take the picture anyway. ……。 ... ……。 ... ……。 ... ……。 ... カメラの絵が描いてある場所で、次々にシャッターを切っていく。 I visit the places with camera symbols and take their pictures one by one. 【孝平】「しっかし、広いな……」 Kouhei: "This school is really big..." 見渡す限り学院の敷地だ。 In summary... //the meaning is like "when i look at the whole school"// 敷地は、大きく２つに分かれている。 The school is divided into two big sections. グラウンドからプール、体育館、教室棟、食堂、寮などがある「新敷地」。 The sports field, the pool, the gymnasium, the class building, the cafeteria, and the dorm make up the "new grounds". // I think this and the second line are referring to the "new and old grounds"; IE the pool, gymnasium, ... dorms are the "new grounds", and the other buildings are the "original grounds". // //yes you're right --Frank// そして、講堂、図書館棟、旧職員棟など、古い建物がある「本敷地」。 And the auditorium, the library and the old faculty building are the original buildings that make up the "old grounds". 撮影ポイントは、あとどれくらいあるんだろう。 How much farther do I have to go from here? //prev ver: From this photograph point, how much further do I have to go?; i think "from this point" is brief enough --Frank//// 冊子を開く。 I open the pamphlet. 見開きの地図に、撮影ポイントが手書きで加えてあった。 In the double-paged map are photographing points in handwriting. // Maybe: The double paged map contains the photograph points handwritten in. // //this might sound better --Frank// その後ろのページには「１０８の秘密」が列挙されている。 In the page behind is the list of all "108 secrets". 自分の生活する場所に秘密があるのは、それなりに面白いと思う。 There are secrets in my own school? This could be fun. //i think "生活する場所" doesn't mean just the dorm but the whole school --Frank// 【孝平】「……秘密８８、グラウンドに一人でいると運気が落ちる」 Kouhei: "...Secret No. 88, if you are alone in the sports field bad fortune will fall upon you." 周りを見回す。 I look around. 誰もいない。 Nobody here. 【孝平】「移動しよう……」 Kouhei: "I should be going..." 新敷地と書かれたエリアから階段を上り、本敷地に行ってみる。 Why don't I take these stairs and check out the old grounds? //行ってみる should mean "go and try"// //i think the meaning "try going there (check it out)" is already correct --Frank// //cut to fountain// 旧教職員棟、講堂、図書館棟。 The old faculty building, the auditorium and the library. 味がある洋風の建物が並んでいる。 These charming western style buildings line up in a row. ぴょこ *bounce* 目の前を、白くて丸い何かが横切った。 Something white and round passes before my eyes. ぴょこ *bounce* 【孝平】「……ウサギ？」 Kouhei: "...A rabbit?" なんでこんなところに。 What is a rabbit doing here? 【女子生徒】 「あ」 Female Student: "Ah." 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: "Huh?" // Wouldn't an English speaker say "Huh?"? // //yep// とてとてと階段を下りてきた女の子が、じいーっと俺の顔を見つめる。 A girl trots down the stairs and stares at me. 【孝平】「な、なんだ？」 Kouhei: "...Yes?" 【女子生徒】「こ、こんにちは」 Female Student: "G-Good afternoon." 【孝平】「こんにちは」 Kouhei: "Good afternoon." つられて挨拶するも束の間。 I briefly greet her. 女子生徒は、もうウサギを追いかけ始めていた。 The white clad girl starts running after the rabbit again. // White clad is extra // //the subject is Shiro, not Yukimaru.// 【孝平】「ゆきまるー」 Female Student: "Yukimaru!" ウサギの名前だろうか。 I suppose that's the rabbit's name. ぴょこ *bounce* 【女子生徒】「あう」 Female Student: "Uuu..." ぴょこ *bounce* 【女子生徒】「にゅ」 Female Student: "Nyu..." あと少しのところで、逃げられ続けている。 After pausing for a little while, it continues to run away. //spinning? i think it's "staying there for a little while"// ぴょこ *bounce* 【女子生徒】「ふわ」 Female Student: "Uwa!" ウサギが俺の方に逃げてくる。 It runs toward me. 【孝平】「よっ、と」 Kouhei: "Come here." すんなり「ゆきまる」をゲット。 One Yukimaru obtained. //the game is imitating an RPG game when you receive a new item// //And not just because I play WoW// 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: "Yes." 【女子生徒】「……」 Female Student: "..." もう一度、その子がチラリと俺を見た。 The girl looks at me shyly once again. // fleetingly? // //shyly?// //i don't like the flow here somehow. --Frank// //This?// 【女子生徒】「ありがとうございました」 Female Student: "Thank you." ぺこりと頭を下げる。 She bows to me. // Quickly doesn't feel right in English, though that is what is says // //how about excluding the adverb like this? --Frank// そしてくるっと向きを変えると、とことこと駆けていった。 She takes the rabbit and runs up the stairs. // Japanese text says she's pretty fast. Is it necessary to say that she picks up the rabbit? // // i planned to have Kouhei say "here" in the line "【孝平】「はい」" above (to give the impression that he returned the rabbit to her in that line) but can't because of script issue. so it should be necessary. --Frank// あっちは、これから俺が行く建物がある方向だ。 I'm heading that way too. //cut to chapel// 少し階段を上ると、木々が開けた場所があった。 After making my way up the stairs through the forest, I can see a clearing with a small building. // Those are long stairs, a few steps is too short for "the forest opens up to reveal" // //well, not long, but not short either --Frank// //場所 means the chapel --Frank// //prev: After making my way up the stairs, I see a clearing with a small building.// //still need a look// //this line means he can see the opening(clearing) after going through the forest. the prev one is more accurate.// あまり大きくはないが、重みを感じさせる建物が建っている。 It's not very big, but it looks like an important place. 長年の風雨に耐えてきたのだろう、屋根も壁も味わいのある色合いだ。 I can tell from its tinted color it has withstood the weather for many years. //can a hue be "mature" or "worn"? // //prev ver: After withstanding many years of wind and rain, the roof and walls have a mature, worn hue.; how about "tinted color"?// 冊子を見ると……礼拝堂とあった。 According to my pamphlet, this is a chapel. //lit., i look at my pamphlet. there's a chapel here.// 【孝平】「お」 Kouhei: "Oh." さっきの女の子がいた。 It's the girl from before. 【女子生徒】「雪丸」 Female Student: "Yukimaru." ウサギに話しかけているらしい。 Is she talking to the rabbit? 【女子生徒】「逃げちゃダメです」 Female Student: "You can't run away, alright?" 【女子生徒】「外は、猫やカラスがいて危ないんですよ？」 Female Student: "There are cats and ravens outside so it's dangerous, you know?" そしてほおずり。 Then she rubs her face on it. //Old Line: Then she nestles her face against it. // //Old line sounded better// その小さくて丸くて白いウサギは、ふわふわしてて気持ち良さそうだ。 That small round white rabbit looks fluffy and comforting. ああ――、 Ah, I see. 雪のように白くて丸いから「雪丸」か。 White and round as snow, thus "Yukimaru". //footnote: yuki --Frank// 雪丸が俺に気づいてぴょこんと耳を立てた。 Yukimaru notices me. His ears perk up. 【女子生徒】「どうしたの？」 Female Student: "What's the matter?" 【女 子生徒】「あ……」 Female Student: "Ah..." 女の子にも見つかってしまった。 Now the girl notices me too. 女の子が立ち上がる。 She gets up. 【女子生徒】「さきほどは、ありがとうございました」 Female Student: "Thank you for earlier." 【女子生徒】「ウサギを捕まえるの、お上手なんですね」 Female Student: "You're very good at catching rabbits." 聞いたことのない褒め言葉だった。 That's a compliment I've never heard before. 【孝平】「たいしたことはしてないさ」 Kouhei: "It's no big deal." // what does the さ do here? Is it more like: "It isn't a big deal because I didn't do much"? // //it's an emphasizing final particle, like ね or よ.// //prev: It's no big deal.// //"it's no big deal" sounds more natural and casual.// 【女子生徒】「ほら雪丸。おうちに帰りなさい」 Female Student: "Come on, Yukimaru. Get into your house." 大きなウサギ小屋の扉を開け、その中に雪丸を入れる。 She opens the gate to Yukimaru's pen and puts him in. 【女子生徒】「ちょっとだけ運動させようと思ったんですが、逃げられてしまったんです」 Female Student: "I thought I would let him take a walk for some exercise, but he ran away." //prev: "I thought I would take him for a walk for some exercise, but he ran away."// 【孝平】「そうだったのか」 Kouhei: "So that's what happened." 女の子は、小屋にはいったウサギを目を細めて見つめる。 The girl gazes at the rabbit with a squint. //she actually makes a worried face here.// ずいぶん可愛がってるみたいだ。 It looks like she really loves him. //can't find another good way to translate 可愛がる lol. --Frank// 【孝平】「ところで、その服はなんかの制服なの？」 Kouhei: "By the way, is that outfit some sort of uniform?" 【女子生徒】「あ、これですか？」 Female Student: "Ah, this?" 女の子は、ちょこんと袖を伸ばして俺に見せる。 She reaches out to show me her sleeve. 【女子生徒】「これはローレル・リングの制服です」 Female Student: "This is Laurel Ring's outfit." 【孝平】「ローレル……？」 Kouhei: "Laurel... what?" 【女子生徒】「ローレル・リング。日本語だと月桂樹の輪という意味です」 Female Student: "Laurel Ring. The name signifies a laurel wreath." 【女子生徒】「礼拝堂のお手伝いをする、委員会のようなものです」 Female Student: "We're similar to a committee. We help out around the chapel." 【孝平】「委員会で制服があるなんて、変わってるね」 Kouhei: "It's unusual for a committee to have its own uniform." 【女子生徒】「あの……この服をご存じないということは、後期課程から入学される方ですか？」 Shiro: "Um... Since you don't know about this outfit, are you a new student?" //prev ver: Um... for you to not know what these clothes mean, does that mean you're entering our school later into the curriculum?; i feel like shorten this. --Frank// 【孝平】「今年の春からの転校生。２年……ああ、えっと、５年生だね」 Kouhei: "I just transferred here this spring. I'm a second year... ah, fifth year student." どうも、まだこの学院のシステムには慣れない。 I'm not used to this school's system yet. ６年制の一貫教育で、前の３年を前期課程、後の３年を後期課程と呼ぶらしい。 Instead of spending 3 years in junior high school and another 3 years in high school, this place integrates them into a straight 6 years. // This explanation gets the same point across even though it's quite a bit different from the Japanese // //prev ver: Instead of the standard system in Japan where grades 7-9 are middle school and 10-12 are high school, this place integrates them into one school without an entrance exam between them.// 学年は１～６で数えるため、５年生なんていう学年があるのだ。 Since we count grade year from one to six, I'm a fifth year student. //just use 1-6// 【女子生徒】「では、一つ先輩ですね」 Female Student: "Then you're my senior by one year." 【孝平】「君は４年生なんだ。よろしく」 Kouhei: "So you're a fourth year student. Nice to meet you." 【女 子生徒】「はい、よろしくお願いします」 Female Student: "Nice to meet you too." 【孝平】「入学前から委員会活動なんて、熱心なんだな」 Kouhei: "Doing committee activities before school starts, you sure are enthusiastic." 【女子生徒】「あ、わたしは前期から所属していますので、春休みから活動しているんです」 Female Student: "Ah, I'm on active duty now because I'll become a member in the first term." 【孝平】「そっか。じゃあ、これからも頑張って」 Kouhei: "I see. Good luck then." //i cut "from here on out" --Frank// 【女子生徒】「ありがとうございます」 Female Student: "Thank you." 【シスター】「どうしたの、お客様？」 Sister: "Do we have a guest?" と、現れた女性は映画で見るようなシスター服を着ている。 The woman who approaches us is in a sister outfit like that in a movie. 本職の人なんだろう。 She must be the real thing. // I don't think she's a nun as a "job" though so "professional" didn't seem right // 【シスター】「あら、初めて見る顔ですね」 Sister: "Oh, this is the first time I've seen you." 【シスター】「東儀さんと同じ新入生の方？」 Sister: "Are you a new student like Tougi-san?" 【女子生徒】「いえ、５年生の方です」 Female Student: "No, he's a fifth year." 【孝平】「今年から転校してきました」 Kouhei: "I just transferred here this year." 【シスター】「そうだったの。よろしく」 Sister: "I see. Nice to meet you." 【シスター】「私はここでシスターをしている天池です」 Sister: "My name is Amaike. I am a sister here." //using "the" sounds slightly arrogant --Frank// 【シスター】「カウンセリングもしているから、何か悩みがあったら遠慮なく来なさい」 Sister: "I also do counseling, so if something is troubling you, you can talk to me anytime." 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: "Yes." いい人っぽい。 She seems like a nice person. ……シスター天池。 ...Sister Amaike. どこかで聞いた気がする。 I feel like I heard that somewhere before. 【孝平】「ああ！　フライパンでマジ殴りの」 Kouhei: "Ah! You're the one who beats people with a frying pan!" //Beating people "up" would imply that she's thorough, I think she just hits them and chases them off// 【シスター天池】「あら、誰が言っていたのかしら」 Sister Amaike: "Oh, who could have told you that?" 優しい口調とは裏腹に、ぴきぴきという音が聞こえるような気が……。 In contrast to her gentle tone, I can hear the sound of her popping vein. 【司】「気をつけろ。シャレが通じない人だ」 Tsukasa: "Be careful. She's not the kind of person to get a joke." 嫌な回想だな、おい。 I just remembered something bad. 【孝平】「あ、すみません。転入の手続きがまだ終っていませんので」 Kouhei: "Ah... Sorry. I still haven't finished my transfer procedure yet. " 【孝 平】「え～……失礼しますっ」 Kouhei: "Excuse me~" 矢継ぎ早に言って、早足で立ち去る。 I rapidly say goodbye and quicken my pace away. 【シスター天池】「あ、ちょっと、あなたっ」 Sister Amaike: "Ah, wait, you!" お願いですので、追ってこないでください。 Please don't let her chase after me. // this thought is directed at God right? // //prev: Please don't let her chase after me.// //this sounds more like a prayer to god.// と、強く神に祈ってみた。 ...I fervently pray to God. // God should be singular or make the surrounding lines plural // 【孝平】「ふう」 Kouhei: "Phew." 神に祈りが通じたのか、シスターは追ってこなかった。 I don't know if my prayer has been answered, but the Sister didn't chase me. 再び『１０８の秘密』を開く。 I open the "108 Secrets" pamphlet again. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 《秘密のデパート》 "The Secret Department". という文字が、目に飛び込んできた。 Those words are attracting my attention. //prev ver: ... jumps out at me on the page.// 《秘密の本丸》 "The Secret Inner Citadel". と鉛筆で書いて消した跡も、うっすらと見える。 ...had been written in pencil but was erased. I can only see it by its faint trace. さらに目を凝らすと…… And if I look really carefully... 【孝平】「伏魔殿……」 Kouhei: "Pandemonium..." 五十歩百歩だ。 I don't see any difference between them. なんでこんなに手作り感に溢れてるんだ、この本？ Why do I feel like this pamphlet is handmade? かなでさんの息づかいまで感じられる。 Kanade-san's fingerprints are all over this. //I can feel Kanade-san's breathing? does he mean "this is all Kanade-san's doing"?// それはそれとして。 Anyway... //sorry if i'm wrong. is this used to change topic? --Frank// //prev: By the way...// //"By the way" is used to change topic (whether relevant or not), in this case I think it's to change back to the old topic// 地図をまじまじと眺める。 I stare at the map. どうやら、その建物は学院の一番高い位置にあるらしい。 It seems that building is the highest building in our school. デパートでも本丸でもいいが、なんでこんなとこ行かなきゃなんないんだ？ Whether it's a department or a citadel or whatever, why do I have to go to that place? まあ、行くか行かないかって言われたら…… Well, should I go or not? ……。 ... …………。 ...... 敷地の一番奥まったところにある石段を、さらに奥へと上っていく。 At the innermost area of the site, there's a flight of stone steps which leads even further. //innermost and deeper don't go together, so i use further instead --Frank// 両脇を埋め尽くす木はのびのびと枝を伸ばし、鮮やかな新緑が頭上を覆っていた。 The branches of the thick forestry on both sides reach out over the path. Their refreshing green leaves shield me from the sun above. //I think it's something like "cover" instead of "shield", but since I don't quite get the original line so...// //hmm i think we say "shield from the sunlight" rather than "cover from the sunlight".// 石段は角が丸く摩耗し、長い時間ここに置かれていたことを感じさせる。 The edges of the stairs have worn out and become round, giving an impression that they have been here for a long time. 木漏れ日が作る日だまりを踏みしめながら、さらに奥を目指す。 I tread on the sunny spot cast by the sun which shines through the trees and advance further. どことなく神社への階段を上っているような気分になった。 I feel like I'm walking up a stairway to a shrine. 吹き抜ける風も涼やかになっている気がする。 The wind that blows around me feels pleasant. //was gonna use refreshing, but already used it a few lines ago// 【？？】「そこの君」 ???: "You there." 【孝平】「おわっ」 Kouhei: "Uhh." //I don't think he thinks he's done anything wrong// 背後からの声。 I hear a voice behind me. おそるおそる振り向き、自分の顔を指さす。 I timidly turn around and point at my face. 【？？】「そう。君だ」 ???: "Yes. You." 【孝平】「あ、はい」 Kouhei: "Ah, yes?" 振り返ると、長髪の人が俺を冷たい目で眺めていた。 A long-haired guy is staring at me with a cold expression. //well he already turned around, so i'll leave it// 【長髪の男】「なにか用かな」 Long-haired Guy: "Do you have some business here?" 【孝平】「あ、ええと、秘密のデパートってのを探してるんですが」 Kouhei: "I'm searching for something called "The Secret Department"." 【長髪の男】「あいにく、ここは監督生棟だ」 Long haired Guy: "Sorry, but this is prefectural building." 監督生……。 Prefectural... 確か、普通の学校でいう生徒会だ。 I'm certain it's usually called "student council" in other schools. 【孝平】「念のため、秘密の本丸でもないです……よね？」 Kouhei: "Just to make sure, there is no such thing as a secret inner citadel either, right?" 【長髪の男】「まったく違う」 Long-haired Guy: "Of course there isn't." 【長髪の男】「力になれずすまないが、用件がないなら帰ったほうがいい」 Long-haired Guy: "I'm sorry I wasn't helpful, but if you don't have any business you better go back." ざわり、と風が起こり、男の長髪をなびかせた。 The wind blows, causing his hair to flutter. 春風に舞うそれは、淡い光を帯びているようにも見えた。 It looks as though it's tinged with pale light. //"hair dances in breeze" is no different than "wind flutters his hair". i'll cut this part to avoid repeating the context. --Frank// 色白で端正な顔立ちは、ともすると病弱な印象を受ける。 His noble fair-skinned feature gives an impression of a weak constitution. だが、双眸に光る強い意志と知性は、彼が病弱とは対極にいる人間であることを示している。 However, his eyes project strong determination and intelligence, the exact antithesis of his weak exterior. 【孝平】「すみません、自分、転校生で」 Kouhei: "I'm sorry. I'm a transfer student." 【長髪の男】「なるほど」 Long-haired Guy: "I see." 一瞬、視線が俺を射抜き、 His gaze cuts through me. 【長髪の男】「もう迷わないようにな」 Long-haired Guy: "Try not to get lost again." 静かに目を閉じて言った。 He calmly closed his eyes and told me. 俺が言うことに従うまで、彼はもう何も言わない。 Our conversation ends. //prev ver: I don't reply, and he doesn't say anything either.// それがわかった。 I understand what he said. わかっているのに、動けない。 I understand, but I can't move. 【孝 平】「あ……ええと……」 Kouhei: "Ah... um..." うまく声を発せない。 My voice doesn't come out correctly. ……。 ... …………。 ...... 音が消える。 My voice dies. 【？？】「どうした、お客さんかい？」 ???: "Do we have a guest?" 建物の中から男の声がした。 Another male voice comes from the building. 【長髪の男】「……ふう」 Long-haired Guy: "...Hmph." ややあって、長髪の男が軽くため息を漏らす。 After a short pause, he let out a small sigh. //"let" here is in past tense --Frank// 【長髪の男】「いや、迷い込んだ一般生徒だ」 Long-haired Guy: "Nothing, just an ordinary student getting lost." 振り返りもせず長髪は言う。 He said without looking back. 【派手目の男】「へえ」 Flashy-looking Guy: "Hmm?" 軽い足取りで建物から出てきたのは、華やかな雰囲気の男子生徒だった。 He comes out with a nonchalant gait and a vibrant atmosphere around him. 長髪もかなり容姿が整っているが、この人はさらに輪をかけて美男子だった。 He's even more good-looking than the long-haired guy. いつかこの場所をめぐって、女の子たちによる大きな争いが起こるに違いない。 I'm certain girls fuss over him wherever he goes. 【派手目の男】「君が一般生徒君？　変わった名前だね」 Flashy-looking Guy: "You're Ordinary Student-kun? What a weird name." 【長髪の男】「冗談が通じる状況ではないと思うんだが」 Long-haired Guy: "I don't think you should make fun of the situation." 【派手目の男】「そうさせたのは征だろ」 Flashy-looking Guy: "That's just like Sei, right?" ニコリ、と美男子が笑う。 He smiles brightly at me. 太陽すらも味方につけているのか、日の光が緩やかにカールした髪を輝かす。 As if the sun were his ally, his hair's curls glitter in the daylight. 見ているだけで、高貴な香りが漂ってくる気がした。 I can sense a noble aura from him just by looking . // fragrance seems odd in English // //how about aura? --Frank// 【派手目の男】「ふーん」 Flashy-looking Guy: "Hmmmm..." 頭の上からつま先まで舐めるように眺めてくる。 He's examining my body from head to toe. //prev ver: His eyes slowly travel my body, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.// 【孝平】「な、なんですか？」 Kouhei: "W-What is it?" 【派手目の男】「君」 Flashy-looking Guy: "You." 透き通るような指が、ぴしりと俺の胸を差し、ツン、と軽く押した。 Without me even noticing, his finger pokes me in the chest. //lit., his transparent finger// 【派手目の男】「一般生徒君」 Flashy-looking Guy: "Ordinary Student-kun." 【孝平】「支倉です」 Kouhei: "It's Hasekura." 【派手目の男】「一般生徒＠支倉君」 Flashy-looking Guy: "Ordinary Student Hasekura-kun." 【孝平】「ただの支倉です」 Kouhei: "Just Hasekura." 【派手目の男】「お茶でも飲んでいかないか？」 Flashy-looking Guy: "Why don't you come in and have some tea?" 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei: "Huh?" 【長髪の男】「またお前は……」 Long-haired Guy: "Not again..." //he sighs at the end of this line --Frank// 思考停止した俺の前で、先ほど《征》と呼ばれた男が再びため息を吐く。 As I'm still dumbfounded, the one called 'Sei' sighs a second time. 【派手目の男】「いいじゃないか」 Flashy-looking Guy: "It'll be fine." 【派手目の男】「監督生室に閉じこもってばかりではなく、一般生徒との交流も深めなくては」 Flashy-looking Guy: "We shouldn't just shut ourselves away here. We should interact with other students more." 【征】「少しは閉じこもってくれたほうが、俺の仕事ももう少し楽になるのだが」 Sei: "It makes my work easier when I'm alone." //need a look// 【派手目の男】「それとこれとは話が別だから置いておくとして、いいだろう征？」 Flashy-looking Guy: "These are two different topics. Shouldn't you leave it at that, Sei?" 【派手目の男】「ほら、君からもお願いして」 Flashy-looking Guy: "Come on. You help me out too." 背中を叩かれた。 He hits me in the back. 【孝平】「いや、あの」 Kouhei: "Well, um..." 【派手目の男】「じゃあ復唱」 Flashy-looking Guy: "Fine, I'll ask again." 【派手目の男】「お願いせーちゃん、聞いてくれなきゃ、ぷんぷんっ」 Flashy-looking Guy: "Please Sei-chan. If you don't listen to me, I'll throw a fit~" うはあなんだかこいつをころしてしまいそうだ、とせり上がるマグマを感じつつも、 Wow, he looks like he's about to kill his friend. //prev: Wow, he looks like he's about to kill his golden-haired friend.// //who's this "golden-haired"? // 【孝平】「お願い……」 Kouhei: "Please..." 【征】「あー、わかった」 Sei: "Ahh, fine." うるさそうに手を振る《せーちゃん》と呼ばれた男。 The one called "Sei-chan" angrily beckons me. 【征】「じゃあ君、おいで」 Sei: "You, come with me." 【派手目の男】「征を口説き落とすなんて、いきなり見込みあるね」 Flashy-looking Guy: "You managed to persuade Sei. Your prospects are looking good." 【孝平】「恐縮です」 Kouhei: "Sorry to trouble you." 【征】「いいから、行くぞ」 Sei: "Don't mind it. Let's go." 少し《せーちゃん》がかわいそうに見えてきた。 "Sei-chan" gives me a pitiful look. //prev: "Sei-chan" invokes some pity from me.// //trying to find the most suitable word for "かわいそう" XD --Frank// //かわいそう means pitiable, you're short one い for かわいい// //yeah you're right.// それ以前に、もうちょっと追及しておくべきことがあるんじゃないか？ ...Wasn't there something I should do before I came here? と、思ったのは、監督生棟に飲み込まれてからだった。 I enter the prefectural building as I think about that. //cut to inside// だいぶ古くはなっているものの、手入れが行き届いた階段を上る。 Inside is a set of old looking stairs, but the care taken to maintain them is obvious. //Going to leave off the "climbing" here as he says he follows them upstairs in 2 lines anyway and it makes it easier to say the line this way// 木製の手すりはひやりと心地よく、優美な意匠の存在を手のひらに感じる。 The wooden handrail feels cold to the touch. I can sense its graceful design on my palm. //prev ver: I can feel the graceful design of the building enter my hand through the cool wood of the handrail beneath my palm.// 先導するのは例のふたり。 I follow them upstairs. ただでさえ長い足は、下から見ているせいでよけいに長く見える。 Their long legs seem even longer when I look at them from below. //what is he trying to say by mentioning their legs here? --Frank// 【派手目の男】「覗かないでね」 Flashy-looking Guy: "No peeking." 【征】「なにをだ」 Sei: "At what?" 高速ツッコミが入った。 He quickly interjected. 俺の出る幕はないようなので、黙々と階段を上る。 I keep silent and continue walking. がちゃり *click* 先頭に立っていた美男子が、扉を開く。 The golden-haired one opens the door. 【派手目の男】「さ、どうぞ……支倉君」 Flashy-looking Guy: "Welcome, Hasekura-kun." 【孝平】「おじゃまします」 Kouhei: "Sorry for the intrusion." // This formality doesn't fit in English // //changed// //Formerly: I'm coming in. - Still awkward// //prev: "Excuse me."// そこは、大正とか昭和初期にタイムスリップしたかと思うような場所だった。 This place makes me feel like I've gone back to the Taisho or Showa era. //footnote: Taisho era, Showa era --Frank// 黒々と光る木製の床。 The polished wooden floor shines brightly. それに映える漆喰の白。 The interior is made of elegant white plaster. //i want to save the word "elegant" only for Erika. but oh well. XD --Frank// //what about "fine"?// 家具は重厚な木製で、それぞれに繊細な彫刻が施されている。 The furniture is made of solid wood and decorated with fine carving. //and fine carving -> engravings// くすんだ色は時代の経過を物語っているが、隙なく磨き込まれ、窓から射しこむ春の光を柔らかく跳ね返していた。 Though its antiquity is shown by its dark color, the polish reflects the gentle spring light well. //i somehow don't like the flow here --Frank// 【？？】「誰？　お客さん？」 ???: "Who's there? A guest?" と、軽やかな声とともに現れたのは、 I heard a soft voice. 【瑛里華】 「え？」 Erika: "Eh?" 【孝平】「あ」 Kouhei: "Ah." ……。 ... …………。 ...... 千堂瑛里華と名乗った女の子だった。 It's Sendou Erika. 声も出せず、彼女を見る。 I speechlessly look at her. ここは監督生室。 This is the prefectural building. 彼女は生徒会副会長。 She's the student council's vice president. ここにいるのは不思議じゃない。 It's not surprising that she's here. 【瑛里華】「ねえ」 Erika: "Hey..." じっとりとした視線を美男子に投げる。 She casts a sharp glance at the golden-haired guy. 【派手目の男】「なんだい、副会長？」 Flashy-looking Guy: "What is it, vice president?" どどどっ！！ *thud thud* 目にもとまらぬ早さで、副会長が美男子の胸ぐらをつかむ。 In an instant, she runs at him and seizes his collar. 【瑛里華】「なんで、ここにいるのよっ」 Erika: "Why on earth is he here?" 【派手目の男】「……さあ？」 Flashy-looking Guy: "I have no idea." 【征】「呼んだんだよ」 Sei: "He was invited." 【瑛里華】「だ・れ・が？」 Erika: "Who - did - that?" 【派手目の男】「それは神のみぞ……」 Flashy-looking Guy: "It was surely God's..." 【征】「伊織だ」 Sei: "Iori." 【瑛里華】「やっぱりね」 Erika: "As I thought." 【伊織】「いやあ、照れるなぁ」 Iori: "Ah, I'm ashamed." 【瑛里華】「この前ちゃんと言ったじゃない」 Erika: "I already talked to you earlier, didn't I?" 言いながら、ガクガクと美男子を揺する。 She violently shakes his collar. 【伊織】「なんだっけ？」 Iori: "What was it again...?" 【瑛里華】「若年性健忘症ってトシじゃないでしょ！？」 Erika: "You're not at the age to get memory loss, right!?" ガクガクガクガク *shake shake shake* 【伊織】「わかったわかった、思い出した」 Iori: "Yes. Yes. I remember now." 【伊織】「さておき、お客人の前でその態度は、エレガントじゃないだろう？」 Iori: "By the way, it won't be elegant to show that kind of manner in front of our guest, right?" 【瑛里華】「むむむ」 Erika: "Mmm!" 【伊織】「まず手を離す」 Iori: "First, take your hand off me." //He's leading into the other steps// 【伊織】「オーケー、ゆっくりだ」 Iori: "Okay? Slowly." 【瑛里華】「まったく」 Erika: "Honestly..." 【伊織】「そして壁に手をつく、足を肩幅に……」 Iori: "Now put your hands on the wall and your feet apart..." 【瑛里華】「うっさい。お茶淹れてくる」 Erika: "Shut up. I'll bring you the tea." 副会長は荒っぽい足音をたてて、隣の部屋に入っていった。 Her rough footsteps echo through the room as she leaves. //prev: Her rough footfalls echo through the room as she leaves.// // The sound effect isn't particularly stomping-sounding // //yeah not stomping// //I meant "not stomping" as for why I changed it the first time// 流れから見るに、副会長、俺のことを言ってたんだよな。 From the look of it, I guess she was talking about me. 【伊織】「ま、ざっとこんなもんさ？」 Iori: "Well, that's pretty much how she is." 【孝平】「制服がはだけてるんですが」 Kouhei: "Your uniform is a bit open." 【伊織】「ファンサービスだ」 Iori: "It's fan service." 【孝平】「俺を見て言わないでください」 Kouhei: "Please don't say that while looking at me." 【伊織】「ともかく、落ち着こう」 Iori: "Anyway, let's settle down." お前がな、と言いかけたところで、 Just when I was about to tell him off... //what is he trying to convey?// 【征】「さあ、こちらへかけなさい」 Sei: "Now, sit here." 長髪が椅子を引いた。 The long-haired guy pulls a chair out. 【孝平】「……失礼します」 Kouhei: "Thank you." 心の拳を下ろしながら、椅子にも腰を下ろす。 I take the seat while trying to calm down. //prev ver: While trying to force down the fist clenched in my chest, I sit down.// そんな俺の耳元に、長髪が顔を寄せた。 He leans close to my ear. 【征】「あれは、ああいう生き物だと思ったほうが疲れない」 Sei: "Just don't listen to him much or you'll get tired." 【孝平】「は、はあ」 Kouhei: "Y-yeah..." 【伊織】「まる聞こえだ」 Iori: "I heard that." 鼻息荒く、金髪は上座に腰を下ろした。 The golden-haired guy proudly sits at the head of the table. つづけて長髪がその隣に座り、ようやく場が静かになる。 The long-haired guy sits next to him, and the room finally falls silent. ひとつ息を吐いて、テーブルに映る自分を見つめた。 I let out a sigh and stare at my reflection on the table's surface. なんでこんなことになってるんだ？ Why did it end up like this? ひとつずつ整理しよう。 Let's think about things one at a time. ここはどこ？ Where is this? 監督生室。 Prefectural building. いわゆる生徒会室だ。 In other words, the student council building. 彼らは誰？ Who are these people? 【伊織】「支倉君」 Iori: "Hasekura-kun." 監督生室にいるところからみて生徒会関係者だろうな。 Since they're here, they must be related to the student council somehow. 【伊織】 「支倉君」 Iori: "Hasekura-kun." 【孝平】「は、はい」 Kouhei: "Y-Yes?" いつの間にか声をかけられていた。 I just realized he's been trying to talk to me. 【孝平】「なんですか？」 Kouhei: "What is it?" 【伊織】「君、意外に考えてることが顔に出ないね」 Iori: "Your face is telling me you're thinking about all the unexpected events here." 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei: "Eh?" なぜか── How...? 胸の深いところに手を突き刺された気がした。 He just hit the nail on the head. // Note to self: look at this again later // //stab my heart with his hand. it means he just guessed exactly right// 【孝平】「そうですか？」 Kouhei: "Does it seem like that?" 【伊織】「ああ。苦労してるのかい？」 Iori: "Yeah. Have you been through many hardships?" 【孝 平】「……いえ、特には」 Kouhei: "...No, not particularly." 転校がらみの苦労は確かにあった。 I certainly had some hardships adjusting to transferring. 最初の数回は辛かったり悲しかったりしたし、嫌な思いもした。 My first few transfers were painful and sad, filled with unpleasant memories. しかし、人間の慣れってのは偉大なもので、途中からは平気になった。 However, the adaptability of human nature is amazing. I eventually became unconcerned with it. ちょっとしたコツさえつかめば簡単だ。 If I get used to it everything will be fine. //コツをつかむ = to get the hang of it, thanks to my jp teacher --Frank// 【伊織】「苦労している人は、そう簡単に表情が変わらないのさ。なあ？」 Iori: "Most people who've been in hardships can't control their expression that easily, right?" 【征】「さあな」 Sei: "Perhaps." 【伊織】「ほら」 Iori: "Watch." 極上の笑みを浮かべる伊織。 Iori flashes me his finest smile. まるで、他人の懐に入ったのを知っていて、それをなかったことにするように。 His smile is so good that anyone near him would look like they're frowning. It was like he became another person entirely, without a trace of his former self. // not sure what this means // //maybe it's "what is in my mind"?// //it's hard to be literal here --Frank// 【瑛里華】「お茶、はいったわ」 Erika: "Here's the tea." 隣室から副会長が出てきた。 The vice president returned from the next room. どうやら、奥には給湯設備があるようだ。 Looks like they have a water heater in there. 【瑛里華】「どうぞ」 Erika: "Here you are." がちゃっとティーカップが置かれる。 Set puts the teacup down with a clatter. イコール、どうやら歓迎されていないらしい。 Maybe I'm not welcome here. 【孝平】「ど、どうも」 Kouhei: "T-Thank you." 【瑛里華】「いーえ」 Erika: "Not at all." 短く言って、席に座る。 With that brief reply, she takes her seat. いったい、俺がなにをしたっていうんだ？ What in the world will happen to me? 【伊織】「さて」 Iori: "Well then." 紅茶を一口すすって、金髪が口を開く。 The golden-haired guy takes a single sip of the tea. //i think i should cut "black tea" short to just "tea" from here on --Frank// 【伊織】「まずは自己紹介をさせてもらおう」 Iori: "First of all, allow us to introduce ourselves." 【伊織】「俺は千堂伊織。修智館学院６年、ここの主、生徒会長だ」 Iori: "My name is Sendou Iori, a sixth year student, and the head of this place, the student council's president." この人が生徒会長？ This person is student council's president? 大丈夫かこの学院？ Is this school going to be alright? // I wonder if this school is really okay? // //survive the year is fine but isn't not what he thought... // //how about this? --Frank// 【孝平】「千堂？」 Kouhei: "Sendou?" 【瑛里華】「うふふ、素敵な兄でしょう」 Erika: "Haha, isn't he a wonderful brother?" 【伊織】「あはは、やめてくれ人前で」 Iori: "Haha, don't say that in front of people." //He's telling her not to flatter him, this doesn't feel like that// 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 副会長だけ目が笑ってない。 Only vice president's eyes didn't smile. こええ兄妹だ。 These siblings are scary. //if i'm not mistaken, こええ = こわい --Frank// 【伊織】「まあいい。で、こっちが」 Iori: "Anyway, her name is..." 【瑛里華】「千堂瑛里華。もう自己紹介はしたわね」 Erika: "Sendou Erika. I've already introduced myself." 【孝平】「ええ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 名前は千堂瑛里華。 Her name is Sendou Erika. 会長の妹で５年生。 The president's younger sister and a fifth year student. そして、なぜか俺を避けている……ように見える。 And, for some reason, it seems she's avoiding me. 【征】「俺は東儀征一郎。６年で、生徒会財務を務めている」 Sei: "My name is Tougi Seiichirou. A sixth year student, and the student council's treasurer." 【孝平】「なるほど、だから『せーちゃん』」 Kouhei: "I see. that's how you get "Sei-chan"." 【瑛里華】「ごほっ！？」 Erika: "Geho!?" //kind of weird?// //i think so. what to use instead of cough?// //chuckle?// //still sounds off. i'll use an interjection for now.// //"geho" looks better than "goho" to me.// 副会長がむせた。 She choked. 【瑛里華】「せ、せーちゃん……ぷっ、ぷはっ……」 Erika: "Se... Sei-chan? Eh, ehehe..." 【伊織】「ハーイ『せーちゃん』。ハーワーユー」 Iori: "Hi, Sei-chan~ How are you~?" //he says it in English// // put it in French or something for the effect? // //idk about that --Frank// 【瑛里華】「あはははっ、やめて、やめて……」 Erika: "Ahaha... Quit it. Quit it." なぜか会長の背中をバンバン叩いている副会長。 For some reason she's hitting the president on the back. 【瑛里華】「はぁ……はぁ……あー、おもしろ」 Erika: "Ha... Ha... Ah... That's funny." 【征一郎】「ああ、ごほん、あれは伊織のでまかせだから気にしないでほしい」 Seiichirou: "Ah, ahem, that's just Iori's chatter, don't mind him." //でまかせ = random speech// 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: "Yes." 東儀先輩が冷静に言う。 Tougi-senpai speaks with composure. こういう状況に慣れてるんだろう。 He's probably used to situations like this. 妙に同情してしまう。 I somehow sympathize with him. 【孝平】「東儀って、珍しい名字ですよね」 Kouhei: "Tougi is a rare family name, isn't it?" 【征一郎】「よそでは珍しいが、ここでは古くからある名前だ」 Seiichirou: "It's rare in other places, but it's an ancient family here." 【孝平】「へえ」 Kouhei: "Hmm?" //script trouble here. pretty much limited how i can TL it --Frank// //how about "Heh?"// //i like "hmm" more. it shows that the character is thinking.// 【孝平】「じゃあ、さっき礼拝堂で……」 Kouhei: "Then, just a little while ago at the chapel..." 【征一郎】「妹だ」 Seiichirou: "That was my sister." クイズ大会の決勝ばりに、速攻で答えられた。 A swift answer, as if this were the final round of a game show. そして、にらまれた。 He shoots a glare at me. 【孝平】「あー……妹さんでしたか」 Kouhei: "Ah, she's your sister." 【伊織】「あんまり凄むなよ。別に手を出したわけじゃ……ないよね？」 Iori: "Don't look at him like that. It's not like he's done anything with her... right?" //prev ver: Iori: Don't be so threatening, Sei-chan. It's not like he did anything with her ......right?// //add more ... to indicate doubt. --Frank// 【孝平】「ええ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【征一郎】「あれは妹で、名前を白という」 Seiichirou: "Her name is Shiro." 【征一郎】「もしまた会うことがあったら、よろしく頼む」 Seiichirou: "If you happen to meet her again, please treat her kindly." 【孝平】「わかりました」 Kouhei: "Understood." 【征一郎】「それで、君は？」 Seiichirou: "What about you?" 【孝 平】「支倉孝平です。今年から転校してきました」 Kouhei: "My name is Hasekura Kouhei. I just transferred here this year." 【伊織】「瑛里華とは同級生かな」 Iori: "That means you're in the same year with Erika." 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: "Yes." 【伊織】「なるほど。かわいげのない妹だが……」 Iori: "I see. The same year with my mean sister..." // uncute? // //prev: "I see. The same with my uncute sister..." //isn't kawai = cute?, and also there's no "uncute" in english// //ない indicates that it's negative.; lit., my sister with no cuteness. and yeah, i don't like "uncute" either. how about "mean"? --Frank// //that's sound much more fine now// 【瑛里華】「余計なことは言わなくていいの」 Erika: "You don't have to say every unnecessary thing." // I believe she says "余計なこと" 13 times throughout the script // //does she?// 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、よろしく」 Erika: "Hasekura-kun, nice to meet you." そう言って微笑むが、額には薄く汗がにじんでいる。 There are droplets of sweat on her forehead. //cut the first part because it seems to disrupt the flow --Frank// ここは差し障りないリアクションをしておこう。 I'll pretend I don't notice. 【孝平】「こちらこそ」 Kouhei: "Me too." 【伊織】「同じクラスになるといいねえ」 Iori: "You'll be in the same class, won't you?" 【伊織】「さらには隣の席なんてどうかな」 Iori: "And maybe you'll sit next to each other." //lit., how about sitting next to each other?// 【瑛里華】「遠慮しておくわ」 Erika: "I'll pass on that." 【孝平】「ストレートだな」 Kouhei: "You're so honest." 【瑛里華】「あ……」 Erika: "Ah..." 副会長は、しばし視線を漂わせ── She averts her gaze. 【瑛里華】「いえ、嫌ってことじゃないのよ。あはは」 Erika: "No, it's not like I hate you or something." などとごまかした。 She spoke evasively. どう見ても俺を避けてる。 No matter how you look at it, she's avoiding me. いたたまれない。 I feel like running away. //I like "I just want to get out of here." better// 【征一郎】「それでは、俺は仕事があるので失礼する」 Seiichirou: "I've got work to do, if you'll excuse me..." 【伊織】「なんだいなんだい、お客様が来てるのに」 Iori: "What? But we have a guest here." 【征一郎】「お前のお客人だろう」 Seiichirou: "Your guest." つれなく言って、東儀先輩は書類満載の机に移動した。 Tougi-sempai coldly said that and left for the table with a pile of documents. 【伊織】「気を悪くしないでくれ、あいつはちょっと寂しい男でね」 Iori: "Don't get him wrong. He's just a solitary person." //i think "solitary" is more accurate than "lonely" --Frank// 【孝平】「いえ、お邪魔しているのはこちら……」 Kouhei: "No, the one who's intruding is..." じゃない。 ...not me. 俺はむりやり連れこまれたんだ。 Basically, I was dragged in here. 司の話では、生徒会はスゴ腕の集団らしい。 According to Tsukasa, the student council is a gathering of skillful people. そんな人たちが俺を囲んでるのはなぜだ？ Why am I surrounded by such people? 【孝 平】「あの、いきなりなんですが。俺、なんで呼ばれたんですか？」 Kouhei: "So, why did you call me here all of a sudden?" 【伊織】「なぜだと思う？」 Iori: "What do you think?" 【孝平】「転入手続きに不備があったとか？」 Kouhei: "There is something wrong with my transfer procedure ...is it?" 【伊織】「じゃあそういうことで」 Iori: "Then that will be the reason." 【瑛里華】「ちゃんと答えて」 Erika: "Just tell him why." 俺の代わりに副会長がツッコんでくれた。 She rebukes him for me. 【伊織】「いやさ、外で声がすると思って覗いたら、征が支倉君をいじめてたと」 Iori: "Well, I just heard voices outside. It appeared that Sei was picking on you." 【伊織】「生徒会が怖いとこだって思われたら困るだろ？　だからお茶でも飲みつつ、ちゃんとお話しようと思ってさ」 Iori: "It'll be bad if the student council gives a scary image to everyone, so I thought we should chat while having some tea." 【瑛里華】「へーえ」 Erika: "Ehh?" 副会長は、うさんくさげな顔だ。 I can see the suspicion on her face. 【伊織】「それだけ」 Iori: "That's all." 【孝平】「わざわざありがとうございます」 Kouhei: "Anyway, thank you for this." 【伊織】「いやいや、これも生徒会長の務めだよ」 Iori: "Not at all. This is a duty of the student council's president too." 【瑛里華】「ほーう」 Erika: "Hmm?" 【伊織】「うるさい妹だね」 Iori: "What an annoying little sister." 【伊 織】「あ、冷めちゃうから、お茶どうぞ」 Iori: "Ah, drink it. It's getting cold." 促されるまま紅茶をすする。 Urged, I take a sip. 【伊織】「で、どう？　この学院は？」 Iori: "So how about this school?" 【孝平】「明るい雰囲気で、楽しそうです」 Kouhei: "The bright atmosphere seems enjoyable." 【伊織】「そりゃよかった」 Iori: "Good to hear that." 【伊織】「どうやって過ごしても２年間は２年間。どうせなら楽しいほうがいいよね」 Iori : "You have only two years no matter how you spend your time. You should enjoy it." //prev ver: No matter how you put it, two years is two years. They'd better be enjoyable.// 【伊織】「そもそもね、この学校の校訓っていうのは……」 Iori: "First of all, the precepts of this school are..." //Principle is repeated below so this is less confusing// と、教頭みたいなことを語りはじめる。 He starts talking like a principal. 副会長は話に興味がないようで、じっとティーカップを見つめている。 The vice president takes no interest in the topic. She just stares blankly at her tea cup. ふと副会長と目が合うが、すぐに逸らされる。 When our eyes meet, she immediately looks away. そう、問題はこっちだ。 This is the problem. なんで俺は避けられてるんだ。 Why is she avoiding me? 初日、わざわざ校門まで迎えに来てくれたのに、俺に近づくなり態度が変わった。 The first day she came to greet me at the school gate by herself, but when she approached me her attitude changed. //what should be the most uitable noun for 態度 her?// //Manner// 俺が１週間風呂に入ってなかったとしても、あれはちょっとあからさますぎだ。 Even if I hadn't taken a bath for a week, her reaction was a little too direct. まあ、あの日は体調が悪かったってことでもいい。 Well... it'd be fine if it's just because she felt sick that day. だったら、いまここで俺を避けているのはどういうことだ。 But if that were the case, why is she avoiding me even now? 【伊織】「では、あとは若い人たちに任せて」 Iori: "So, the rest is up to the young people." 【孝平】「なんの話ですか」 Kouhei: "What are we talking about?" 【伊織】「二人の世界に入っちゃって、僕のトーク聞いてくれないし」 Iori: "You two are in your own little world. You didn't listen to me at all." 【孝平】「あの、ちょっと聞きたいんですが」 Kouhei: "Um, could I ask something?" 【孝平】「もしかして自分、副会長に何かしましたか？」 Kouhei: "Could it be that I've done something wrong to the vice president?" すっと空気が静かになった。 Suddenly, silence hangs in the air. 東儀先輩が走らすペンの音が、やけに大きく聞こえる。 I can clearly hear Tougi-senpai's pen scratching. 【瑛里華】「別に……」 Erika: "Not really..." 少しかすれた声が出て、副会長は紅茶で唇を湿らす。 Her voice becomes a bit hoarse, and she takes a sip of tea. 【瑛里華】「別に何もされていないわ」 Erika: "No, you haven't done anything." 【孝平】「でも、なんか避けられてる気がして」 Kouhei: "But I have a feeling that I'm being avoided." 【瑛里華】「ほんと何もないから、気にしないで」 Erika: "It's really nothing. Don't concern yourself." 頬をかすかに紅潮させ、まくし立てる。 She said with her cheeks blushing. //awkward// まあなんというか。 How do I put it? そんな調子で言われても気になる一方なんだが。 Though she said there was no problem, the way she's acting is bothering me. 【瑛里華】「あ、それよりお茶のおかわりどう？」 Erika: "Ah, by the way, would you like some more tea?" 【孝平】「俺はこれで」 Kouhei: "I'll pass." 【瑛里華】「だったら、食器下げるから」 Erika: "Then I'll take the cups away." 【孝平】「あ、はい」 Kouhei: "Ah, okay." 慌てて残った紅茶を飲み干す。 I hastily drain my cup. 【孝 平】「ごちそうさまでした」 Kouhei: "Thanks for the tea." 差し出したカップを、副会長は少し緊張した様子で受け取る。 She nervously takes my cup away. 【瑛里華】「お、お粗末さま」 Erika: "Not at all." 急ぎ足で給湯室へ入っていった。 She quickly disappears into the hot water room. //footnote: hot water room --Frank// 席を立ちたくて仕方ないといった様子。 I think she really wanted to leave her seat. 【孝平】「うーん……」 Kouhei: "Hmm..." やっぱりおかしいよなぁ。 This is clearly strange. 【伊織】「瑛里華と何かあったのかい？」 Iori: "Did something happen between you?" 【孝平】「自覚はないんですが」 Kouhei: "Nothing that I'm aware of." 【伊織】「無意識に手を出すようになったら末期だよ」 Iori: "You can get killed if she thinks you're making a move on her." // This is still a bit off // //is this better? i think we should cut "unconsciously" --Frank// //its fine// //i edited it a little. --Frank// さわやかな笑顔で言う。 He said that with a clear smile. 【孝 平】「違います」 Kouhei: "Nope." 【伊織】「ま、あとで聞いといてあげるよ。面と向かってじゃ言いにくいこともあるだろうし」 Iori: "Well, I'll ask her for you later. Maybe it's hard for her to say it in person." 【伊織】「特に、年頃の乙女にはね」 Iori: "Especially since she's a girl at that age..." 【孝平】「お願いします」 Kouhei: "Thank you." 【伊織】「あーそうだ、支倉君、転校生だったよね」 Iori: "Ah, right. You're a transfer student." 【伊織】「なぁ征、新入生の記念品って余ってる？」 Iori: "Sei, we still have any souvenirs for the newcomers?" ノールックで声をかける会長。 He said that without turning to look. 【征一郎】「あったが、搬出済みだ」 Seiichirou: "We had some, but we're already out of them." 東儀先輩は、書類から顔も上げずに応じた。 Tougi-senpai replies, still deep in his paperwork. 【伊織】「ざーんねん」 Iori: "You're unlucky." 【伊織】「転校記念に、新入生用の記念品をって思ったんだけど」 Iori: "I was thinking about giving you a memento as a new student." 【孝平】「いえ、気持ちだけで嬉しいです」 Kouhei: "It's the thought that counts." 【伊織】「そっか。ま、できたらなんか別のを考えとくよ」 Iori: "Really? Well, I'll find something else for you if I can." 【征一郎】「伊織、そろそろ時間だ」 Seiichirou: "Iori, it's almost time." ノートパソコンを手に、東儀先輩が立ちあがった。 Tougi-sempai stands up with a laptop in his hand. 【伊織】「おや、そうだった」 Iori: "Oh, really?" 【伊織】「支倉君、これから入学式の打ち合わせがあるんだ」 Iori: "Hasekura-kun, we have a meeting about the entrance ceremony now." 【孝平】「じゃあ俺はこれで」 Kouhei: "I'll go back then." 【伊織】「悪いね」 Iori: "Sorry." 軽く頭を下げて席を立つ。 I leave my seat and bow. 【孝平】「えーと……」 Kouhei: "Well..." 副会長がいるとおぼしき隣の給湯室に目をやる。 I glance at the hot water room, where the vice president is. 【伊織】「瑛里華ーっ」 Iori: "Erika." きゅっと水道の音が止まる。 The sound of running water stops. 【瑛里華】「なに？」 Erika: "Yes?" 【伊織】「お帰りだ」 Iori: "Hasekura-kun's leaving." 【瑛里華】「あ、そう」 Erika: "Ah, I see." 【瑛里 華】「大したおもてなしもできなくてごめんなさい」 Erika: "Sorry I couldn't be of much service." 嬉しそうに言われた。 She seems happy while saying that. 【孝平】「いえ。お茶、おいしかったです」 Kouhei: "Not really. Your tea tasted good." 【伊織】「また寄ってくれ」 Iori: "Come visit us again." 【孝平】「あー、はい」 Kouhei: "Ah, yes." 【孝平】「それじゃ、ごちそうさまでした」 Kouhei: "Thank you for everything." 三人に頭を下げ、出口に向かう。 I bow to them and turn to leave. 【瑛里華】「そうだ、支倉くん」 Erika: "Oh, Hasekura-kun." 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei: "?" 振り返る。 I look back. 【瑛里華】「あなたの学院生活が、楽しいものになるよう祈ってるわ」 Erika: "I hope you enjoy your school life here." 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 思わず返事を忘れる。 I was so dumbfounded I forgot to answer. その笑顔は、初日に見せてくれたものと変わらなかった。 Her smile hasn't changed since the first day we met. 窓からの日射しを背に並んで立つ、会長と副会長、そして東儀先輩。 The president, the vice president and Tougi-senpai line up at the window, with their back facing the sunlight. 美術館に飾られても申し分ない、完成された絵だった。 It's a perfect picture that deserves to be displayed in an art museum. 【孝平】「ありがとう」 Kouhei: "Thanks." //cut to fountain// 【孝平】「ふう」 Kouhei: "Whew." 噴水まできて、ようやく息を吐く。 I take a deep breath when I reach the fountain. 終始、ペースを握られっぱなしだった。 I couldn't hold my pace at all. いろんな学校を見てきたけど、あんな人たちは初めてだ。 I've transferred to a lot of schools, but this is the first time I've met people like them. 人気があるってのも、あながち嘘じゃないかもしれない。 They might really be popular. しかし…… However... 来た道を振り返る。 I look back at the path I was walking on. 新緑の森にたたずむ監督生棟は、遠く春霞にかすんでいた。 I see the prefectural building standing there among the forest of trees, blurred by the spring haze. 副会長のことは、あんまりわからなかったな。 I still don't quite understand what was going on with the vice president. //Switch POV to student council// 【伊織】「支倉君、なかなかいい感じだったね」 Iori: "Hasekura-kun left quite a good impression, didn't he?" 【瑛里華】「そうかしら」 Erika: "I don't know." 【伊織】「なに怒ってるのさ」 Iori: "What are you mad about?" 【瑛里華】「おわかりになりませんか？」 Erika: "You don't get it?" 【伊織】「わーかりません」 Iori: "Not at all." 【瑛里華】「あのねぇ、なんで連れてくるわけ！？」 Erika: "Why did you bring him here in the first place!?" // "in the first place" may be extra // //sounds ok --Frank// 【伊織】「恥ずかしがるなよ」 Iori: "Don't be shy." 【伊 織】「で、ぶっちゃけどうなの？　調子は？」 Iori: "So what do you feel right now?" 【瑛里華】「まだ少し心臓がドキドキしてるわ」 Erika: "My heart is still beating fast." 【瑛里華】「それでも、はじめて会ったときよりはマシになったけど」 Erika: "But it's better that when we first met." 【伊織】「ほう、慣れるものらしいね」 Iori: "Hmm? So you're getting used to it." 【瑛里華】「わからないわ、身体に聞いて」 Erika: "I don't know. Ask my body." 【伊織】「よーし、この兄、禁断の恋路へと踏み出そうじゃないか」 Iori: "Alright, should we advance toward our forbidden relationship?" 【瑛里華】「１ミクロンでも近づいたらやっつけるから」 Erika: "Come even a single micron closer and I'll finish you off." 【伊織】「しかし、わからないとなれば、いろいろ試してみたくなるのが学者魂だろ？」 Iori: "But isn't it a scientist's passion to want to discover things by running various tests?" //prev ver: But, if you don't understand something, doesn't the scientific part of your soul demand that you run tests to discover the answers?// 【瑛里華】「いつから学者になったのよ」 Erika: "Since when have I become a scientist?" 【瑛里華】「私は、生徒全員に楽しい学院生活を送ってほしいの」 Erika: "I just want all students to enjoy their school life." 【瑛里華】「初日のことは事故としても、彼を巻きこむのは本意じゃないわ」 Erika: "Despite the incident on the first day, I have no intention to drag him into this." 【伊織】「ほう」 Iori: "Ohh?" 【瑛里華】「副会長として、間違ったことを言ってる？」 Erika: "Do you think I made a mistake as a vice president?" 【伊織】「いーや」 Iori: "Nope." 【瑛里華】「彼、親の仕事で転校ばかりだったらしいの」 Erika: "It seems he changed schools a lot because of his parents' work." 【瑛里華】「全寮制のここに転校してきたのも、そういう理由だと思う」 Erika: "So I think he chose here because it's a boarding school." 【伊織】「安住の地ってわけか」 Iori: "To settle down and live peacefully?" 【瑛里華】「そ。だから、なおさらここでの生活を楽しんでほしいわけ」 Erika: "Yes. That's why I want him to enjoy his life here." 【瑛里華】「興味本位で余計なことしないで」 Erika: "Don't do unnecessary things to satisfy your own curiosity." 【伊織】「俺も楽しい生活を送りたいんだが」 Iori: "But I want to enjoy my life too." 【瑛里華】「兄さんはもう十分でしょ」 Erika: "Nii-san, you already enjoy your life too much." 【伊織】「厳しいなぁ」 Iori: "You're so strict."